


distracting kisses

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: 28 - One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss42 - Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 22





	distracting kisses

Adrian hovered over Nova’s shoulder, watching as she tinkered with some new invention of hers. She didn’t seem to notice him at first. Or if she did, she didn’t acknowledge his presence.

Eventually, though, she tilted her head to the side and said, “Do you need something?”

He snapped out of his momentary trance and shook his head, moving to stand next to her. “No, I just wanted to see if you wanted something to eat. You haven’t taken a break in a while and I know how you can get.”

“I’m fine,” she answered, turning her head towards him. She met his gaze, a small smile tugging at her lips. “But thank you.”

“Nova, please.” He leaned down and lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “You’ve been working for almost three hours straight on this. Just take a five minute break.” He gently set his hand against her cheek.

Nova shook her head and started to pull away from his hand, but he leaned closer and placed a small kiss against her lips.

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispered, expression turning pleading. Before she could respond, he started gently tracing his thumb over her bottom lip, stopping whatever words she was about to say. “A small break will do you good.”

She met his eyes once more and glared at him, though the look didn’t last long. A smile danced in her eyes as she tilted her chin up. “Fine,” she said, shoulders sinking forward the slightest bit. “Fine, I’ll take a short break. If only to get you to leave me alone.”

He rolled his eyes, a triumphant smile crossing his lips. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips. This time, she kissed him back, slipping one of her hands into his hair.

A few seconds later, he pulled away from the kiss and took a step back, holding out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and stood, allowing him to pull her closer. He set on one hand on her and leaned down, kissing her again.

The minutes ticked by, and her five minute break ended up lasting a little longer.


End file.
